My Lovers
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: SS/LM/HG Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**This story line came to be last night.**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

* * *

Hermione walked up the long and spiral stair to her private quarters; since she was Minerva McGonagall's Apprentice she got her own rooms, one bedroom, bathroom, a small kitchen, a box study and liveable lounge. She loved her rooms; she had decorated herself with Ginny's help. Her bedroom was black and red; very romantic and sexy, her living room brown and cream with light oak furniture, her bathroom black and white.

She reached the door and ran her wand over the dark wood door and mumbled her password which only a few chosen people knew. She walked into the hallway and shut the door behind her; she removed her heavy black cloak and hung it up on the hook. She then stalked to the sofa and dropped down.

She felt terrible; all day she had been fighting the feeling of throwing up. She felt hot one minute and then cold the next; she was ill. She hated being ill, she wasn't good when she was ill. She snapped at everyone, was most unhappy and hated lying in bed with nothing to do.

Hermione kicked off her black ballet flats and laid down on her cream sofa and pulled the brown throw over her. She snuggled up in the warmth and shut her eyes...sleep.

Hermione was woken by two deep voices in her living room.

'She feels hot.' One silky voice said as she felt his hand on her head checking her temperature.

'She looks positively pale.' The other deep voice said as she felt him sit down on the bottom of the sofa and put her feet in his lap.

Hermione coughed and opened her eyes to find a pair of oxy black eyes staring back at her.

'Severus.' She said softly.

'How long have you felt unwell?' he said as he bent down to her and held one of her hands.

'Since mid-morning.' She said drowsily

'Why didn't you tell one of us?' the blonde male said from the end of the sofa.

'Lucius.' She said as she looked across to him. 'I struggled through the day, it's only flu.' She said as she wiggled her toes.

'You should have let Severus know, he could have given you a potion to stop the onset of the worse, now you are ill and we'll be cautioned to bed all weekend.' Lucius said as she grabbed her wiggling toes.

'Mmm, sorry.' She mumbled as she closed her eyes feeling sleepy again.

* * *

When Hermione next woke she was no longer on her sofa but in a bed; a huge, soft, comfortable bed. Severus's bed.

She stretched out and yawned and looked around for Severus or Lucius. It wasn't uncommon for Hermione to bed in Severus's bed or Lucius's for that matter. You see, she was not only in a relationship with Severus but also Lucius. The three of them, they were one.

It had started after Graduation. Hermione was at Hogwarts to start up her research and Severus and Lucius were also there; they had dinner one night all together and got terribly drunk, Hermione then admitted her fantasy of sleeping with both the dark hair man and the blonde haired man. Both were elated with the young witch's confession and decided they would court her if she allowed which she did and nearly a year down the line they were still together.

Hermione stood from the bed and walked out of the bedroom to find her two men sat on separate arm chairs reading. She coughed a little to make them notice she was in the room. Both put down their material and looked towards Hermione.

'Feeling any better?' Lucius said from the three seater sofa in Severus's lounge.

Hermione shook her head and made her way to Lucius. She dropped down next to him and snuggled into his warmth.

'Do you want a potion?' Severus said as he watched Hermione cuddle into Lucius who was kissing her head softly.

'No, they make me worst.' She pouted.

'Are you hungry?' Lucius asked.

'No.' She replied as she closed her eyes.

'You should eat something Hermione.' Severus said as she got up from his arm chair and walked to the kitchen.

'Tell him I'm fine.' She said to Lucius as she looked up at her blonde mate.

'No can do, you need to eat.' Lucius said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

So she did. She sat beside them both and ate chicken soup. After eating she took a bath in Severus's huge bath and then returned back to the magnificent bed. He bed had especially been made so three could sleep comfortably although when they were all in bed together, both Severus and Lucius slept mere centimetres away from Hermione; always touching her when she slept.

'Take this.' Severus said as he handed her a potion.

'Severrrus.' She moaned.

'Take it.' He said sternly and she did in one swig. 'Thank you.'

'Will you lie beside me?' she asked

'If you wish.' He said as he placed the empty potion bottle on the bedside cabinet.

'Where is Lucius?' she asked.

'At the Manor.' Severus replied as he pulled Hermione to his now bare chest. 'He had some contracts that needed going over or something.'

'Or something. Do you ever listen to one another?' she asked.

'Not unless it involves you.' Severus said kissing her head. 'Now sleep.'

'Love you Severus.' She mumbled as she fell asleep on his chest.

'I love you too Hermione, as does Lucius.' Severus replied.

'Mmm, Lucius too.' she mumbled.

* * *

**So, at the moment this is a one shot however it could be made into a story. I would love to write a story around SS/LM/HG what do you think? Would you like a story around it?**

**I look forward to your reviews.**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just another one shot - I promise to start my story with this paring very soon!**

* * *

Hermione loved staying at the Manor in the Holidays. Throughout the school weeks Hermione normally ended up in Severus's bed rather than her own and often Lucius would join them, although it was mostly Severus and herself.

Hermione loved the old Manor, it was beautiful and enchanting and she felt like a Princess when she walked through the halls.

It was the Easter Holidays and Severus and Hermione had travelled to the Manor the night before after watching the students climb onto the train to begin their journey home. Last night they spent all night reacquainting themselves with each other and in one word it was amazing.

Today, Hermione had spent with Ginny in Muggle London buying some new lingerie. With two men to seduce she had to find something that would turn both of them on. They both had very different styles; Severus liked dark colours and lace whereas Lucius loved pale colours and see through lace. Trying to find something that would turn them both on was a difficult task nether the less she took it on like everything else.

Hermione had returned home with five bags of new lingerie. She smiled as she placed them on the bed in 'her' room. Lucius had given her the room for her to place all her belonging in there and also if she ever needed space she went to 'her' room.

Hermione pulled off her black cardigan and walked out her room in search of her two handsome lovers who were no doubt in Lucius's office.

Hermione made her way through the halls until she reached Lucius's office. She tentatively knocked on the door and opened when she head Lucius's voice.

'Hello Love.' Lucius said as he saw Hermione at the door. 'How was your day?'

Hermione smiled and closed the door behind her. 'It was successful.' She replied with a smile as she made her way over to him and perched herself into his lap.

'Was it now?' he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

'Mmm.' She replied and she snuggled into him searching out his heat.

'Am I invisible today?' Severus said from the arm chair.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Severus. 'Of course you're not.' She said as she stood up and walked to Severus and put herself into his lap and kissed him whole -heartedly.

'So little one are you going to tell us what you brought?' Severus said as he ran his hand up her thigh.

'I brought a nice dress for when Lucius's takes me out next week when you're away.' She said smiling.

'Anything else?' Lucius asked.

'A few little bits.' She replied as she yawned.

'Are these little bits lacy?' Severus asked.

'Most certainly.' She replied as she snuggled into Severus.

Lucius smiled as he watched his two lovers. Hermione was tired he could tell, whenever she was tired she always seeked one of them to 'snuggle' as she called it. Last night they had made love all night only going to sleep between love making to regenerate them.

'Tired my sweet?' Lucius asked.

'Very.' She said as she yawned and snuggled deeper under Severus's neck

'How about a nap before dinner?' Severus suggested as she looked at Lucius.

'A very good idea Severus.' Lucius said as he stood up.

'Both of you?' she asked

'If you wish.' Lucius replied as he stood in front of them. 'Come on my love.' He said as he lifted her into his arms freeing Severus to stand and follow them to the master bedroom.


End file.
